The invention concerns a device for ejecting remnant packages and empty bobbins from a creel. Package changing on a sectional warping or beaming creel, involving the manual removal of incompletely used remnant packages and empty bobbins prior to reloading a set of packages, is intended to be simplified with this type of device.
The removal of remnant packages and empty bobbins with the aid of an ejection device is already known, with the package carrier tube being fed past the ejection device. A creel truck with vertical package carrier tubes has been made known in DE-A 17 10 169, for example, which can be slid through an ejection device. In that device, ejection arms are arranged at the heights of each row of packages, said ejection arms possessing a wedge-shaped sliding edge which engages behind the package bobbins. A disadvantage of this device, however, is that the force imparted onto the remnant package or empty bobbin gradually increases during the ejection procedure, and the spindle can jam because of the lever action. Apart from that, in the case of remnant packages, there is a danger of the yarn tangling with the ejection arm, or that the remnant winding will become damaged.